specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Esboço:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (video game)
Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith é um jogo de 2005 baseado no filme A Vingança dos Sith da saga Star Wars, do diretor George Lucas. O jogo contém 17 fases, incluindo 9 fases bônus. Inclui também um modo de duelo, onde se escolhe um personagem para duelar com outro, que pode ser controlado por outra pessoa, ou pelo computador. Fases Primeira fase *"Rescue over Coruscant" **Na primeira fase você controla Anakin Skywalker, você enfrenta droides de batalha junto com Obi-Wan dentro da capitânia Mão Invisível. Segunda fase *"An Explosive Development" **Na segunda fase você controla Obi-Wan Kenobi, que deve eliminar os mesmos tipos droides da primeira fase e alguns outros, como os droides-abelha. Terceira fase *"Peril in the Elevators" **Na terceira fase você volta a controlar Anakin, e logo no começo da fase você enfrenta diversos droides e, num determinado momento, Obi-Wan não poderá ajudá-lo a derrotar os droides aéreos. Quarta fase *"Settling the Score" **Na quarta fase você controla Anakin e enfrenta o temido Conde Dookan, que recebe a ajuda de vários super droides de batalha durante o confronto. Quinta fase *"It's Not Over Yet" **Na quinta fase você utiliza Anakin para combater droides B-1, B-2 e droidekas. No final da fase você precisa utilizar uma espécie de canhão para bombardear a nave inimiga. Sexta fase *"The General's Right Hand" **Nessa fase você é capturado pelo General Grievous. Na pele de Anakin, você precisa lutar contra vários guarda-costas de Grievous, mas poderá sempre contar com a ajuda de Obi-Wan. No final da fase você volta para Coruscant. Sétima fase *"Investigating Utapau" **Alterando o cenário para o planeta Utapau, essa fase começa com um diálogo entre Anakin e Obi-Wan, antes dele ir para Utapau encontrar o General Grievous. Nessa fase você estará sozinho enfrentando diversos tipos de droides, inclusive os droides-caranguejo. Oitava fase *"The Cavalry Arrives" **Nessa fase você começa enfrentando vários droides ao mesmo tempo e, depois de vence-los, ocorre a chegada dos clone troopers para ajuda-lo numa intensa batalha nas plataformas suspensas de Utapau. Nona fase *"Showdown with Grievous" **Nessa fase você deverá enfrentar o General Grievous após uma perseguição alucinante pelo campo de batalha. Décima fase *"The Dark Side of the Force" **Você controlará Anakin, e precisará enfrentar o Mestre Mace Windu, diferente do filme em que Anakin apenas corta as mãos dele e Palpatine o joga para fora, você tem de combatê-lo e jogá-lo pela janela. Depois de passar desta fase, Anakin recebe o relâmpago da Força. Décima primeira fase *"The Hunt Begins" **Nessa fase você entra no Templo Jedi controlando Darth Vader, enfrentando Cavaleiros Jedi, Padawans e soldados, marcando o início da Ordem 66. Décima segunda fase *"The Final Lesson" **Ainda controlando Darth Vader, você deve enfrentar Serra Keto, depois de matá-la irá surgir um novo inimigo, o Mestre de Serra, Cin Drallig. Décima terceira fase *"Attack of the Clones" **Nessa fase você controlará Obi-Wan tendo que lutar contra os clone troopers que iniciaram a execução da Ordem 66. O final da fase mostra uma cena de Obi-Wan indo ao encontro de Mestre Yoda e Bail Organa. Décima quarta fase *"Assassination on Mustafar" **Nessa fase você controlará Darth Vader em Mustafar, onde deverá eliminar os líderes separatistas Nute Gunray, Rute Gunnay, Rune Haako, Wat Tambor, após enfrentar uma série de soldados neimoidianos. Décima quinta fase *"Aftermath in the Temple" **Nessa fase você controlará Obi-Wan, que estará no Templo Jedi, onde irá lutar contra os clone troopers com a ajuda de Mestre Yoda. No final da fase Obi-Wan descobre que Anakin se tornou um verdadeiro Lorde Sith. Décima sexta fase *"Friendship in Flames" **Nessa fase você controlará Obi-Wan e finalmente luta contra Anakin. Quando você vencer, aparecerá um vídeo mostrando Obi-Wan cortando os membros de Anakin, e depois, ele aparece na armadura de Darth Vader. Após isso aparecerá Obi-Wan em Tatooine, entregando Luke Skywalker para Beru e Owen Lars. E assim o jogo acaba. Décima sétima fase *"Revenge of the Sith" Essa fase é apenas um final alternativo, em que você controla Anakin e você tem que matar Obi-Wan, quando você vence aparece um vídeo em que, ao invés de Anakin ter seus membros cortados, este passa por Obi-Wan e o mata com seu sabre de luz. Depois de matar Obi-Wan, o Imperador Galáctico vai até Mustafar falar com seu novo aprendiz, Anakin. "Aqui está sua nova arma Lorde Vader" O Imperador entrega um sabre-de-luz vermelho para Anakin. Logo em seguida, Anakin liga o sabre de luz, mata o Imperador e fala: "Não! A Galáxia pertence a mim". Esse final chama-se "A Vingança Suprema dos Sith". Não se sabe se Sidious matou Yoda nesse final alternativo. O Imperador apenas declara: "Não há mais ninguém para fazer oposição a nós", fazendo os jogadores pensarem se Yoda sobreviveu como no filme ou se morreu. Além disso, sem Obi-Wan, Padmé não poderia ser levada a Polis Massa e então, Luke e Leia não nasceriam. Fases bônus As fases bônus são liberadas após terminar certas fases, e também é possível liberar personagens jogáveis, tais como Yoda, General Grievous, um MagnaGuarda IG-100, e Darth Vader. A maioria destas fases consistem basicamente do jogador lutar contra ondas após ondas de inimigos. Em uma destas fases bônus, o jogador tem a possibilidade de jogar com Darth Vader durante seu último encontro com Obi-Wan/Ben Kenobi no filme Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança Modo Versus Personagens Os personagens disponíveis no modo versus são: #Anakin Skywalker #Obi-Wan Kenobi #Conde Dookan #General Grievous #Mace Windu #Serra Keto #Cin Drallig #Ben Kenobi #Darth Vader Cenários Existem vários cenários para você batalhar. 1-Templo Jedi 2-1° local de batalha com Conde Dookan 3-2°local de batalha com Conde Dookan Elenco *James Arnold Taylor—Obi-Wan Kenobi *Mat Lucas—Anakin Skywalker *Terrence Carson—Mace Windu *Matthew Wood—General Grievous *Nick Jameson—Palpatine/Darth Sidious/Ben Kenobi/Sniper Neimoidiano, Aio Neimoidianp *Corey Burton—Conde Dookan/Flying Battle Droids, Sniper Jedi, Rune Haako, Jedi Bruto, Piloto Jedi *Kari Wahlgren—Serra Keto *Andrew Chaikin—Clone Trooper/Clone Capitão/Comandante Cody/Comandante Battle Droid *Christopher Lee—Conde Dookan(em arquivos somente) *David W. Collins—Battle Droid/Wat Tambor/ Poggle the Lesser/Nute Gunray *Tom Kane—Yoda/Cin Drallig/Guarda Neimoidiano/Neimoidiano bruto/Jedi Leader *Scott Lawrence—a voz de Darth Vader *Hayden Christensen—Darth Vader(em arquivos somente) *Alethea McGrath—Jocasta Nu *Scott Menville—Jedi Padawan *Jarion Monroe—MagnaGuard Categoria:Jogos da LucasArts Categoria:Jogos eletrônicos de 2005